Les Amants Terribles
by Kilimiria
Summary: Ils s'attirent comme des aimants, autant qu'ils se repoussent : Sherlock Holmes et Irène Adler ont une relation étrange. Mais, alors qu'il viennent de se retrouver, Holmes est chargé d'une enquête dans laquelle Irène doit se faire passer pour sa femme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Sherlock Holmes est à Conan Doyle, le film à Warner Bros. Je ne touche rien en écrivant cet OS.

**Rating : **T

**Note de l'auteur : **On risque de me reprocher d'être vraiment éloignée des traits de caractère des personnages de ma fic. Je risque de froisser les puristes, certes. J'aime beaucoup Sherlock Holmes de Doyle. Mais il est difficile de développer une intrigue amoureuse réelle en se basant sur l'œuvre originale. J'ai adoré « Un scandale en Bohème », mais j'ai pourtant aussi bien aimé le film et sa réadaptation des personnages (oui, ils sont OOC, etc. …). Donc, autant vous prévenir que je me base sur les personnages du film (du moins, j'essaye). Merci de votre compréhension.

**Avertissement : **Sachez que les faits de ce chapitre sont sortis de mon imagination et n'appartiennent pas au monde réel et ne sont en aucun cas critiques. Je ne souhaite aucunement insulter qui que se soit au travers de sa religion. A vrai dire, les conflits entre catholiques et anglicans, bien que toujours d'actualité (malheureusement) en Irlande, ne sont plus courants en Grande-Bretagne même. Mais à l'époque de Sherlock Holmes, on était beaucoup moins tolérant. Merci, encore, de votre compréhension.

**Les Amants Terribles**

La routine, quotidienne, incessante. Un rythme sans fin, un cycle lourd et pesant qui la broyait, l'écrasait. L'homme était plutôt sympathique, pour une fois. Il ne buvait pas trop, ne fumait pas trop, ne ronflait pas trop et ne posait pas trop de questions. Simple, entre deux âges, insipide à souhait, moyennement riche, bon bourgeois … de quoi mener une vie paisible d'épouse dévouée. Epouse dévouée. Cela sonnait comme une insulte à son oreille. Elle, si libre, si sûre d'elle, se dévouer corps et âme à son époux ? Une pure folie.

L'impression la saisit d'un coup, soudainement, la prenant à la gorge, lui donnant la nausée. Elle était assise dans un confortable fauteuil de velours brodé et lisait tranquillement. Le soleil perçait à peine les lourds rideaux de baptiste qui couvraient les fenêtres. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur, les pas de la bonne qui s'affairait dans la pièce voisine et le tic-tac de la pendule. Ce fut en entendant ce son qu'elle comprit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà lu ce livre, qu'elle aimait se trouver dans ce fauteuil à cette heure-ci car il était bien éclairé, que la bonne était en retard comparé à d'habitude et … « habitude ». Oui, elle s'était habitué à tout, avait fait son trou, laissé sa marque dans la maison, pris ses aises. Elle avait sa petite routine.

Cette pensée la tira de sa torpeur. Elle suffoquait, comme si elle allait se noyer dans ce cycle continuel d'une vie banale. Alors elle se leva, monta dans sa chambre, pris un grand sac et y fourra ses affaires. Puis attendit.

Un mois plus tard, elle était de nouveau célibataire, avait changé d'identité, emporté l'argenterie de son ex-époux sans son consentement, l'avait revendue, s'était acheté un billet de train pour Londres et retournait vers _lui_.

Encore et toujours. Peut-être qu'il fumait, buvait, ronflait et posait beaucoup de questions, peut-être qu'il était un goujat, un misogyne, un drogué, un fou peut-être. Mais il était le seul, le seul qui la fasse vraiment vivre et vibrer. Et toujours, inlassablement, elle retournait vers lui. Elle fonçait vers le danger, sentant monter l'adrénaline. Ils se retrouveraient, pour quelques temps, avant qu'elle ne parte à nouveau courir le monde et chasser l'inconnu, dans l'espoir désespéré d'échapper à la routine d'une vie normale de femme normale. Et, encore, elle viendrait le retrouver, l'aimer et le détruire. Parce qu'il était tout pour elle et qu'elle le détestait pour ça. Et qu'elle l'aimait tellement. Il était l'_homme_, le seul et l'unique, tout comme elle était _LA femme. _

Toquer à la porte, attendre qu'elle s'ouvre, et entendre ses talons contre les marches qui mènent à son antre.

« Bonjour Docteur. »

« Bonjour Miss. Comment allez vous, depuis ce temps ? »

« Bien . Vous saluerez votre épouse de ma part.»

Ignorer ce regard qui la suit. Et le voir, _lui_.

« Comment s'appelait-il, cette fois-ci ? »

« Auguste. »

« Le bonjour à Auguste, alors. »

Sourire. Et se jeter dans ses bras.

~oOo~

_« Irène Adler et Sherlock Holmes … Comment les décrire ? » Le docteur Watson se tourna vers son épouse. « Séparés, ce n'est pas trop difficile : la voleuse et le détective. Tout deux à part, loin des codes, flirtant avec le danger. Mais ensemble … Je ne pense pas que leur relation suive des règles établies. Disons qu'ils se contentent d'être ensemble, puis de se séparer. Je pense qu'ils y vont crescendo : elle vient le rejoindre, ils se jaugent, elle tombe dans ses bras, il l'assomme de questions auxquelles elle ne répond pas, il s'inquiète pour elle, elle le drogue, il s'embrassent, ils se boudent, ils s'embrassent plus souvent, ils se menacent, et je les retrouve dans le même lit le matin suivant. Et souvent, ils reprennent tout dans le désordre. Est-ce qu'ils s'aiment ? Je n'en sais rien. Oui et non. Ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, c'est indéniable. Mais ils tentent l'un comme l'autre de résister à cette attirance, car elle leur donne l'impression d'être faibles. Ils se défient, en quelque sorte : le premier qui succombera aura perdu. Il y eut des fois où ce fut calme, d'autres où ce fut … volcanique. Mais, malgré tout, elle finit toujours par revenir vers lui et lui par lui pardonner. »_

~oOo~

Quelques jours plus tard, agenouillée dans le salon du 221B, Baker Street, Irène tentait de retrouver son chapeau dans le désordre ambiant. Elle déplaçait des piles vacillantes de livres et de journaux, repoussait des tasses de thé à moitié vides, soulevait des vêtements en tas, … Son dos la faisait souffrir et le parquet massacrait ses genoux. Elle comprenait aisément que Mrs Hudson ait abandonné depuis longtemps tout espoir de ranger un jour cette pièce temps que son étrange locataire y vivrait.

Un homme bedonnant avec une moustache broussailleuse entra alors dans la pièce. Derrière lui, Sherlock tentait de se faufiler dans l'ouverture. L'inconnu aperçut Irène, qui portait dans ses bras un amoncellement de vieux journaux qui vacillaient dangereusement. Affichant soudainement un grand sourire, qui se perdit dans sa moustache, il la salua en retirant son chapeau :

« Mes hommages, Madame Holmes. »

Irène en fit tomber son chargement. Les journaux s'étalèrent sur le sol. Elle se mordit violemment les joues pour s'empêcher de rire en apercevant l'expression de Sherlock, à mis chemin entre de la stupeur et de la gène.

L'inconnu, inconscient du trouble qu'il mettait entre les deux amants, promenait son regard dans tout le salon. Holmes lança un soupir, renonçant à expliquer à son visiteur qu'Irène et lui n'était pas marié. Cela ternirait leur réputation à tout deux, leurs mœurs n'acceptant pas que deux personnes de sexe opposé non mariés vivent ensemble. Il invita l'homme à s'asseoir et l'imita. Irène marmonna qu'elle allait faire du thé, afin de s'échapper, mais Sherlock l'arrêta en attrapant sa main.

« Non, inutile, Mrs Hudson doit nous en monter. Restez, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur devant son vouvoiement, qu'il balaya d'un mouvement de la main. Elle se laissa donc tomber à ses côtés, dans une large causeuse de velours vieilli. L'inconnu tordit ses mains puis, le visage baissé, il commença :

« Bon … J'imagine que vous vous doutez que je ne suis pas ici en visite de courtoisie. En fait, je voudrai vous confier une enquête. Voyez, ma femme et moi vivons dans un village sympathique aux abords de Londres, Gloswell –je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez-, où il ne se passe jamais rien. Les habitants sont calmes et nous n'avons jamais eu à nous plaindre. C'était le cadre idéal pour élever nos enfants. Notre village a cependant une … particularité : il compte une importante communauté de catholiques. »

« Dont vous faites partie, » le coupa Holmes « et dont vous êtes un des notables. »

« Que … comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? »

« Tout d'abord, votre nom –O'Connor- et votre accent attestent de votre ascendance irlandaise. Or, l'Irlande est majoritairement catholique. De plus, vous portez un crucifix de belle facture, en or, qui a dut vous coûter assez cher. Et votre manteau est brodé, à l'intérieur, du signe des sœurs Clarisses, qui sont un ordre religieux catholique. Je présume que vous leur avez acheté cette confection. Et pour finir, vous portez à votre veston cette discrète cocarde, symbole de la croix du mérite, dont vous êtes titulaire, et qui témoigne d'un statut social élevé. »

Il avait énoncé cela d'un ton calme, une expression d'ennui sur le visage. Mr O'Connor avait relevé les yeux vers lui et le regardait fixement, ébahi. Irène, quand à elle, ne prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps aux déductions fulgurantes de son amant. L'homme reprit en balbutiant :

« Je … euh … certes oui, vous avez raison. En fait, je suis responsable de la paroisse. » Il se reprit. « L'affaire qui m'amène auprès de vous est délicate. Il y a trois heures, ma femme et moi nous rendions à l'église pour changer les fleurs en prévision de la prochaine messe quand nous avons trouvé notre prêtre, le père Collins, allongé sur le sol. Il ne nous a pas fallut longtemps pour deviner qu'il était mort. Nous avons prestement décidé de venir quérir votre aide. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas prévenir la police ? » l'interrogea Irène.

Mr O'Connor la dévisagea, interdit. Pour lui, une femme n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires des hommes. Il s'attendait à ce que Holmes lui intime de se taire mais celui-ci, bien que notoirement réfractaire pour ce qui était de l'esprit féminin, savait bien qu'Irène était _LA femme_, celle qui par son raisonnement et ses déductions lui avait fait subir un de ses plus cuisants échecs. Alors il lui répondit :

« Voyez-vous, _Mrs Holmes_, nous les anglais n'avons pas la même diversité culturelle que vous autres américains. Les anglicans, c'est à dire les pratiquants de la principale religion de notre pays, voient d'un très mauvais œil la présence des catholiques sur le même territoire. Ce pourquoi il arrive souvent que la police néglige les enquêtes où les catholiques sont les victimes. »

« Je pense que vous ne tiendrez pas compte, en temps que privé, de ces … différents entre religions, » fit Mr O'Connor.

Sherlock acquiesça puis prit avec son client toutes les dispositions nécessaires à la suite de l'enquête. Lorsque celui-ci les quitta, il s'affaissa à côté d'Irène en soupirant. Elle se blottit contre lui.

« Madame Holmes … Voilà qui change agréablement des 'Irène Adler, voleuse internationale', » fit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste. Entre eux se dressaient toujours l'ombre du mariage, des mariages successifs d'Irène et du célibat endurci de Holmes. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées, savourant simplement la tendresse du moment. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Il chatouilla sa nuque puis attira son visage vers le sien, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Maintenant que Watson m'a abandonné pour les beaux yeux de sa Mary, j'aurais besoin d'un remplaçant pour m'aider dans mes déductions. »

« Hum … »

« Accepterais-tu de le remplacer ? »

« C'est une ruse pour que je reste près de toi ? »

« Tout de suite sur la défensive, _Madame Holmes_. Non, juste pour cette affaire. Et d'autres, si tu le veux. »

« J'imagine que je vais devoir continuer à jouer le rôle de l'épouse dévouée … »

« Bah, il s'agit juste de me regarder avec des yeux admiratifs et d'être prête à satisfaire mes moindres demandes. Et de me vouvoyer en public. Tu vas y survivre ? »

Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur. « N'en profite pas trop, tout de même. »

« Loin de moi cette idée ! » Il se leva. « Prépare-toi, nous partons examiner le cadavre. »

« Je veux bien, mais il me faut mon chapeau, et il est introuvable. »

« Ton chapeau ? Il ne serait pas là-bas, à côté de la lampe bleue ? »

Irène regarda à l'endroit qu'il désignait et le vit. Elle se releva, le prit et le mit. Puis elle se rendit dans la chambre de Holmes prendre sa veste. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans un fiacre en direction de Gloswell.

~ oOo ~

« Mes hommages Mr et Mrs Holmes, » fit une petite voix fluette, alors qu'ils descendaient du fiacre. « Merci d'être venus aussi vite ! »

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, de petite taille, s'avança vers eux. Elle avait un visage rond, des yeux bleus larmoyants et des longs cheveux noirs, qu'elle retenait en un chignon sophistiqué. Irène la trouva belle, à sa manière. Elle semblait vraiment secouée.

« Mr Holmes, Mrs Holmes, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Mrs Scarlet O'Connor, » fit Mr O'Connor en s'avançant. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Irène. Sherlock comprit le message et lui indiqua d'une voix froide :

« Mon _épouse_ m'est très utile dans mes enquêtes. Elle se charge d'en faire les compte rendus. Il est donc normal qu'elle m'accompagne. »

Mr O'Connor hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis désigna un large bâtiment gothique, derrière lui.

« Voici notre église. En tant que responsable paroissial, je dispose des clefs. Si vous voulez bien me suivre … »

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, sa femme trottinant derrière lui. Irène l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait particulièrement nerveuse. Il est vrai que découvrir un cadavre dans la matinée n'aidait pas à se sentir paisible, mais à ce point … On aurait dit un petit chien, à suivre ainsi son mari. Elle dut réprimer un grimace de dégoût : ce genre de comportement lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs de mariages avortés et de déboires conjugaux. Tant de fois elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait aimer son mari, tant de fois elle avait été déçue.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'église et furent tout de suite saisit par l'impression de sacré qui s'en dégageait. Les O'Connor se signèrent rapidement. L'église était haute, large, imposante, toute de pierre grise. Le soleil filtrait à travers les vitraux, se répandant sur leurs peaux en des milliers de tâches de lumière colorée. Le sol de la nef était garni d'un dallage sombre aux motifs étranges. Sur les murs du cœur, on avait accroché des tapisseries représentant des scènes bibliques.

C'est sur les marches du cœur, il aperçurent le cadavre.

« Nous l'avons laissé tel quel, » fit Mr O'Connor, brisant le silence.

« Vous avez bien fait, » lui répondit Holmes en s'agenouillant auprès de l'homme d'église.

Irène l'observa tendit qu'il examinait le corps. Cette vision morbide ne lui inspirait rien. Quand on côtoyait le danger et que l'on ne vivait pas d'affaires très légales, les macchabées étaient monnaie courante.

Sherlock lui tournait le dos. Elle laissa alors ses pensées vagabonder avec son regard, le long de sa nuque. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver, mais ne l'avouerai pour rien au monde. Tout comme le fait qu'il lui avait manqué. Entre eux les choses étaient … compliquées. Alors autant ne pas trop s'engager. Leur relation, telle qu'ils la vivaient actuellement, lui convenait. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par la voix de son amant :

« Bon, pas de doute, nous avons affaire à un assassinat. L'homme a été tué d'un coup violent sur la tempe, probablement à l'aide d'un lourd objet métallique, au vu des traces. Il est mort sur le coup. Le tueur savait ce qu'il faisait. Il l'a eu par surprise. » Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de Holmes. Celui-ci se redressa puis contempla l'assemblée, silencieux. « Mr O'Connor, savez-vous si votre prêtre avait des ennemis ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. A part les anglicans. »

« Cela ne ressemble pas à une querelle religieuse. Non, le meurtre aurait été revendiqué, ou signé. Je pense plus à quelque chose de privé. Apparemment, le meurtrier cherchait à faire taire sa victime. Le tout est de découvrir quel secret il voulait protéger… »

Il resta pensif un moment, observant la voûte de l'église. Brisant le silence, Mr O'Connor les invita à prendre le thé chez lui, afin de parler calmement de l'affaire. Sherlock et Irène acceptèrent puis suivirent le couple jusqu'à leur demeure.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient assis dans un confortable salon meublé avec goût, en silence, écoutant le balancement régulier de la pendule. Encore une fois, Irène remarqua à quel point Scarlet O'Connor semblait nerveuse. Elle se tenait droite et guidée sur son fauteuil, les mains serrées sur ses genoux. Visiblement, elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Une jeune domestique arriva avec un plateau et servit le thé.

« Merci, Julia », fit Mr O'Connor en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. La dénommée Julia s'inclina légèrement avant de se retirer. Après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson, Sherlock dirigea son attention vers leurs hôtes et leurs posa de nombreuses questions qui lui permirent d'avancer dans son raisonnement.

L'assassin avait eut accès à la clef de l'église, car celle-ci était fermée quand les O'Connor avaient découvert le corps et il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction. Les seules personnes à posséder cette clef étaient les O'Connor et le prêtre lui-même. Le couple avait d'ailleurs mit un certain temps avant de la retrouver, ce jour-là, ce qui laissait présager que l'on avait pu leur voler. Ils ne se souvenaient de rien de suspect ces derniers temps et n'avaient personne vers qui diriger leurs soupçons.

La discussion s'éternisait mais n'aboutissait à rien. Sherlock se leva alors, salua ses hôtes, invita Irène à en faire de même et leur promit de revenir le lendemain.

~oOo~

« Alors, quel est ton avis sur cette affaire ? » demanda Holmes alors qu'il faisaient route vers Londres.

Irène resta pensive un moment puis se lança : « Les O'Connor sont forcément mêlés à l'affaire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Scarlet en particulier. Elle paraissait vraiment trop anxieuse pour une femme qui n'a rien à se reprocher. D'un autre côté, s'ils ont fait appel à nos … enfin, à tes services, c'est qu'ils ne doivent probablement pas être les meurtriers. A moins, bien sûr, qu'il s'agisse d'une ruse. Dans ce cas, elle serait bien périlleuse. En tout cas, je suis sûre qu'il y a un lien entre eux et cette affaire … »

Sherlock l'observait, silencieux. Puis il passa son bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'embrasser. Irène le laissa faire, étonnée par ce soudain élan de tendresse. Quand il se sépara d'elle, il affichait un large sourire, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Bravo ! » fit-il joyeusement, « tu es une excellente coéquipière ! » Irène lui lança aussitôt un petit sourire triomphant et, en guise de remerciement, l'embrassa à son tour, bien plus fougueusement.

Une fois rentrés, ils achevèrent leur journée autour d'une solide collation que Mrs Hudson leur avait préparé, puis s'abandonnèrent pour la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**A suivre …**

**Le mot de la fin :** Ce n'est qu'en relisant ce chapitre que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais appelé le prêtre _Mr Collins_. En fait, s'était totalement inconscient. Mais rendons à César ce qui est à César : Mr Collins est un pasteur dans l'excellent roman _Orgueil et Préjugés_ de Jane Austen, son nom a dû me venir comme cela à l'esprit … Et j'avoue aussi que le prénom de Scarlet est inspiré par une certaine O'Hara … Enfin, exit la parenthèse culture. Cet fic ne devrait pas compter plus de trois chapitres. J'essaye de les écrire au plus vite pour vous les publier. Mais je ne peut pas non-plus le faire de façon trop précipitée car je dois chercher de la documentation afin de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi sur ces histoires de religions, afin de ne froisser personne. Et, pour conclure, n'oublier pas le bouton des reviews, qui attend impatiemment que votre souris le titille.


	2. Chapter 2 : Confidences et confessions

**Disclaimer : **Sherlock Holmes est à Conan Doyle, le film à WB et la fic à moi.

**Rating : **T

Les Amants Terribles : Chapitre 2 : Confidences et Confessions

Elle entendit le bruit des talons contre les marches branlantes de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre sous les combles alors qu'elle était assise sur son unique chaise, les yeux dans le vague, réprimant un bâillement. Ses doigts agiles faisaient glisser et passer l'aiguille à travers le tissus. Le fil léger assemblait gracieusement les pièces de sa robe. Un vague sourire éclaira son visage : elle voyait d'avance l'expression dégoûtée qu'aurait Betsy, la bonne des Clarfinger, quand elle la verrait dans cette belle confection. Elle avait amassé des centaines de chutes de tissus abandonnées par Mrs Scarlet pour en arriver à ce résultat, et il en valait la peine. Elle allait être la reine du bal du village.

Le bruit de pas la tira de sa contemplation. Ne sachant pas qui pouvait lui rendre visite durant son temps libre, elle préféra cacher la robe sous son lit. La porte s'ouvrit et Mrs Scarlet O'Connor entra dans la pièce, une expression furieuse sur le visage. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire qui la mette dans cet état, mais sa patronne la tira de ses réflexions en fulminant :

« Julia, prenez vos affaires et partez d'ici ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! Est-ce clair ? »

« Mais, m'dame … » se défendit-elle.

« J'ai dis : Est-ce clair ? ! » Le ton de sa voix montait dangereusement dans les aigus. « Si vous croyez, petite impertinente, que vous alliez vous en tirer comme ça, vous vous trompez ! Vous lui avez tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, j'en suis sûre ! »

« C'est … C'est limpide, m'dame », bafouilla-t-elle en reculant. En vérité, elle commençait à peine à comprendre pourquoi son employeuse s'en prenait ainsi à elle.

Mrs O'Connor leva la tête avec dédain puis quitta la chambre dans un amas de froufrous. Sa jeune domestique fixa un moment la porte puis se mit à pleurer. Rassemblant ses quelques forces, elle prit ses maigres possessions, dont la robe qu'elle s'était cousue, et les enveloppa dans sa couverture, en guise de baluchon.

Une question se posa alors : où aller ? Dans sa famille ? Mais il fallait prendre le train, et celui-ci ne passait qu'en fin de semaine. Où pourrait-elle loger en attendant ? Deux visages lui revinrent alors en mémoire : Mr et Mrs Holmes, ce couple de détectives à qui elle avait servit le thé quelques heures plus tôt. Si elle trouvait leur adresse, elle pourrait leur demander un gîte pour quelques jours. Et elle avait de quoi payer : des renseignements.

~oOo~

« Bonjour m'dame, je voudrai parler à m'sieur Holmes, s'il vous plais. »

Mrs Hudson jeta un regard atterré à la jeune fille à l'accent campagnard qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Ses cheveux étaient lâches et mal coiffés, ses yeux rougis par des larmes et elle portait une robe bariolée qui aurait plus sa place dans une réception qu'en plein jour. En femme respectable, elle s'offusquait d'avoir à supporter ne serai-ce que la _vue_ d'une catin, alors, quand à lui adresser la parole … Bien sûr, l'accoutrement de la domestique ne jouait pas en sa faveur, mais la triste Julia n'avait, jusqu'à ce jour, jamais vendu ses faveurs au plus offrant. Et cela, Mrs Hudson ne pouvait pas le savoir.

« Qui dois-je annoncer », demanda-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Julia Everseau, m'dame » lui répondit la visiteuse.

En pinçant le nez de désapprobation, la vieille logeuse s'effaça pour aller prévenir son locataire. Julia, devant la porte, baissait les yeux de honte. Elle avait cru bien faire en mettant sa plus belle robe pour rendre visite aux Holmes, mais elle s'était visiblement trompée. La femme qui l'avait accueillit lui avait clairement montré le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir ses pleurs. Elle inspira un grand coup, tâchant de faire bonne figure.

Mrs Hudson revint quelques minutes plus tard :

« Mr Holmes accepte de vous recevoir. »

Julia sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle ne devait plus commettre de faux pas. Alors, elle redressa la tête et tenta de prendre une démarche élégante. La logeuse la regarda passer en se dandinant, les yeux écarquillés. Mais que faisait ici cette fille de joie ?

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, Julia trouva enfin le salon, ou du moins la pièce qui portait ce nom. Assis négligemment dans un fauteuil éliminé, Sherlock Holmes était occupé à bourrer sa pipe, le front plissé de concentration comme si cet exercice était particulièrement difficile. La jeune fille se figea. Il sembla soudain se rappeler qu'il avait une visite et leva les yeux vers Julia, qui se tenait droite et guindée au centre du tapis persan (brûlé par endroits par des expériences chimiques qui avaient mal tourné).

« Hum, oui, Miss Everseau … Que puis-je pour vous ? Oh, vous êtes la domestique des O'Connor ! »

Elle n'osait pas s'asseoir, comme son hôte ne l'y avait pas invitée, mais ses jambes la faisaient souffrir. Après avoir obtenu l'adresse de Holmes par le biais d'un autre domestique bavard et bien renseigné, elle était partie pour Londres à pied, son bagage en main, affrontant le froid, le vent et la nuit qui tombait. A l'aube, était enfin arrivée. Le temps de se changer dans une friperie des bas quartier, de trouver Baker Street … elle était éxténuée.

« Oui, m'sieur Holmes. J'ai des renseignements à vous proposer, pour vôt' enquête. Mais ça s'ra pas gratuit. » Elle avait tenté de prendre un ton clair et déterminé, mais sa gorge s'était nouée à la fin de sa phrase, réduisant ses paroles en un murmure étranglé.

Sherlock la regarda un petit moment sans mots dire, puis s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Bien, je vous écoute. »

~oOo~

Irène détestait Londres. Cette ville était grise, malodorante et grouillante. Elle préférait de loin les grands espaces de son Amérique natale. De plus, les policiers en savaient un peu trop sur son compte, à en juger par les regards suspicieux qu'ils lui lançaient. Non, vraiment, cette ville n'était pas pour elle. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps enfermée à Baker Street, évitant aussi de se faire arrêter par un agent des forces de l'ordre qui l'aurait reconnue.

Le grenier du 221B regorgeait de trésors amassés par des générations de locataires. Elle aimait s'y réfugier lorsqu'elle ne supportait plus les sautes d'humeurs de Sherlock. Elle s'était assise dans un fauteuil branlant à qui il manquait un pied et qui tenait debout grâce à une pile d'encyclopédie que l'on avait placé dessous. La lumière du matin perçait à peine par la petite lucarne au dessus d'elle. Elle avait déniché _Le Capital_ de Marx dans la bibliothèque de Holmes et le lisait d'un œil distrait. Les questions de politique n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais elle avait entendu parler de la doctrine nouvelle et anticonformiste que défendait cet ouvrage et avait donc souhaité le lire pour se faire sa propre idée du contenu.

Il lui sembla entendre la cloche de l'entrée sonner, puis un visiteur gravir l'escalier qui menait jusque chez Holmes. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, continuant sa lecture. Mais un son retint son attention : quelqu'un, sûrement une femme, pleurait et gémissait d'une voix stridente. Elle décida alors d'abandonner son refuge et prit le chemin du salon. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant à entrer. Elle tenta de comprendre les lamentations féminines, dont elle ne retira que quelques mots : « …amant…déshonorée…affreux…perdue…amour… ». S'en fut assez pour qu'elle décide d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, pour apercevoir une fille d'apparence vulgaire vautrée contre Sherlock, pleurant bruyamment sur son épaule en marmonnant. Ce dernier affichait un visage perdu et regardait l'éplorée avec une stupeur mêlée de crainte. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Irène, fulminante, il tenta de lui expliquer que tout ceci était un grave malentendu mais les pleurs masquèrent ses paroles. Il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir son amante gravir les marches qui menait à la chambre à coucher, d'où elle ressortit une minute plus tard, un sac sous le bras. Il tenta de repousser la jeune fille qui s'épanchait sur son épaule pour stopper Irène, mais elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Il dut donc regarder, impuissant, la belle voleuse traverser le salon sans même lui adresser une parole. Puis, il entendit la voix étouffée de Mrs Hudson suivie du bruit de la porte d'entrée que l'on claquait violemment. Et il soupira.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il réussit à décrocher Julia de son pardessus puis appela sa logeuse, qui le rejoignit avec un air profondément résigné. Il lui confia la domestique, indiquant de l'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Watson. Il monta changer son habit trempé de larmes avant de sortir. Dans la rue, il héla un cab à qui il donna l'adresse du Grand Hôtel. Il allait tenter de s'expliquer avec Irène, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Une fois arrivé, il demanda si l'on avait loué _la_ chambre, _leur_ chambre, celle de leur première fois. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, de cette course poursuite folle à travers Londres, de ses pas sur l'épais tapis de velours rouge, du petit cri qu'elle avait poussé quand il avait crocheté la serrure, de son corps dénudé devant lui, des longues explications –supplications et déterminations- qui les avaient occupés jusqu'à l'aube. Il la revoyait encore, épuisée, s'effondrer dans ses bras. Et son cœur s'emballait comme la première fois. Il avait trouvé ses lèvres extraordinairement douces. Mais ce ne fut pas sa seule découverte, durant les heures qui suivirent. Il l'avait aimée, passionnément, avec toute la force de son cœur et de son corps. Il l'avait aimée et depuis, inexorablement, elle était ancrée dans sa peau, dans son sang et dans ses larmes qui ne coulaient jamais. Combien de fois depuis ce jour, combien de fois s'étaient-ils déchirés, dépecés, détruits, avant de se remodeler pour céder, encore et encore, à l'appel de la passion ? Combien de jours, de mois, d'années ? Peu lui importait. Il avait juste besoin de se souvenir de cette chambre et de ces heures uniques qu'il y avait passées avec elle. _Leur_ chambre.

Tout s'était passé en un éclair, il n'avait pas eu le temps de ressentir quoi que se soit. Mais là, devant la porte de _la_ chambre, un vague sentiment de peur le gagna. Et si … Et si tout s'arrêtait, entre eux ? Pourrait-il le supporter ? « Je vais te manquer, Sherlock », avait-elle dit une fois. Oui, elle lui manquerai, sûrement.

Il toque une fois, puis deux. Pas de réponse. Il s'agenouille et extirpe d'une de ses poches une mince tige de fer, qu'il tord et fait pénétrer dans la serrures. Il trifouille un peu, avant d'entendre un léger déclic. Il tourne la poignée et glisse un regard dans la pièce. Vide. Il se lève, avance lentement, sur la pointe des pieds. Il y a du bruit dans la salle d'eau. Il y jette un œil. Elle est dans son bain, les yeux clos. Sa nudité, à moitié cachée par l'eau, se révèle au rythme de sa respiration.

« Je sais que tu es là, Sherlock. »

« Je m'en doutais. Tu n'aurais pas pris cette chambre si tu ne voulais pas que je te retrouve. Et à quoi était destinée cette mise en scène de femme outrée, Miss Adler ? »

« A te faire réagir. » Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

« Eh bien, c'était réussit. J'y ai cru un petit moment, tout de même. »

« Aurais-je encore berné le grand détective Sherlock Holmes ? Il me semble que oui. »

« Bon, alors, quand rentres-tu ? »

« Qui te parle de rentrer ? Tant que cette greluche vivra sous ton toit, ne compte pas sur moi pour te rejoindre. »

« Comment as-tu deviné ? Attend … Bien sûr ! Tu as fait semblant de claquer la porte de Baker Street, puis tu es restée écouter les termes du contrat que je passais avec Miss Everseau … Ensuite, tu as sauté dans un fiacre, ou un cab, peu importe et tu es arrivée au Grand Hôtel. Dans ta précipitation, tu as demandé la première chambre qui t'est venue à l'esprit : _notre_ chambre. Et tu t'es dépêchée de te faire couler un bain, comme le témoignent tes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, alors que tu as la manie de toujours les plier avec soin. Tout ceci dans le but de me faire croire que tu n'es au courant de rien. Raté, Irène. Je crois bien que, cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui t'ai faite avoir. »

« En es-tu sûr », lui glissa une voix mutine dans le creux de son oreille. Obnubilé par ses déductions, il n'avait pas prêté attention à elle. Irène avait quitté son bain et se tenait désormais derrière lui, une main sur son épaule, son corps collé contre le sien. Sherlock eut soudain l'impression d'avoir bien plus chaud qu'à la minute précédente. L'eau restée sur la peau de sa belle s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements, tandis qu'elle glissait sa main le long de son bras. Il déglutit lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau son souffle dans le creux de son oreille. « Cette fois-ci, c'est _encore_ toi qui te fais avoir. Pas le contraire. »

« Démon femelle », siffla Holmes avant de se retourner face à elle. Adler lui servit son plus beau sourire. Affichant la moue résignée de ceux qui sont lassés de lutter, il fondit sur ses lèvres, la tenant fermement contre lui.

Quelque temps plus tard, allongée sur le lit, Irène caressait ses cheveux : « Je ne vois qu'un seul démon ici, et c'est toi », fit-elle en le fixant, les yeux mi-clos. Il grogna en guise de réponse. « Et si tu m'expliquais un peu ce que t'a raconté la domestique des O'Connor ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« L'ex-domestique », répondit Holmes, du tac-au-tac.

« Peu m'importe », fit Irène en se redressant. Elle ramena le drap sur sa poitrine et s'adossa à la tête du lit, prête à écouter.

~oOo~

Julia n'avait jamais été très maligne. Née dans un petit village de la campagne anglaise au milieu de nombreux frères et sœurs, son éducation avait été négligée. Son père mourut de la tuberculose quand elle avait 7 ans, suivit de peu par sa mère, un de ses oncles et deux de ses frères. Désormais orpheline, elle fut prise en charge par une lointaine cousine, qui l'éleva comme sa propre fille, lui enseignant la Bible et la convertissant au catholicisme. Mais les temps se faisaient durs. Alors, dès qu'elle fut en âge de travailler, elle s'adressa au couvent le plus proche pour leur demander de l'aide. La mère supérieure joua de ses relations pour lui trouver une place chez des bons catholiques, qui donnaient souvent aux bonnes œuvres : les O'Connor. C'est ainsi que la jeune Julia se retrouva domestique à Gloswell. Si ses conditions de vie n'étaient pas excellentes, elle mangeai à sa faim et avait un toit sous lequel dormir.

Cependant, Julia avait un défaut : elle était d'une curiosité insatiable. Toujours à l'affût des ragots, des rumeurs croustillantes, elle fourrait son nez partout, et en particulier dans ce qui ne la regardait pas. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait mit à jour un secret qui allait causer sa perte … Elle avait prit sa patronne en flagrant délit d'adultère avec le cocher de la famille, Nils Bulstrode. Pour s'assurer de son silence, Mrs Scarlet O'Connor lui avait juré qu'elle la renverrait à la moindre incartade au sujet de son … comportement. Mais Julia, en bonne chrétienne, se confessait régulièrement. Et elle ne put cacher ce détail au prêtre, quelques jours plus tard. Et voilà qu'on le retrouvait mort et que sa patronne la mettait à la porte…

~oOo~

Après une longue discussion, quelques piques moqueuses et une moue de chien battu, Holmes réussit à convaincre Adler de regagner Baker Street avec lui. Lorsqu'il franchirent la porte, ils furent immédiatement assaillis par un ouragan coloré : la jeune Julia s'était jetée aux pieds d'Irène et la remerciait de sa gratitude en inclinant la tête à la manière d'un automate : « Merci, M'dame Holmes ! Merci de m'accueillir chez vous ! Dieu vous rendra vôt' bonté ! Je ne vous dérangerai pas, j'le promet ! »

Les deux amants avaient oublié qu'aux yeux de la domestique, ils étaient mariés. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu, aidèrent la jeune fille à se relever et la conduisirent dans la salle à manger, en ignorant son babillage incessant et terriblement agaçant. Le repas leur parut un des plus longs de leurs existences. Par politesse, il ne pouvaient couper leur invitée, mais affichaient tous deux des mines qui témoignaient d'un profond ennui. Sherlock jouait avec un cadavre de mouche, qu'il étudiait sous toutes les coutures à la pointe de son couteau, cherchant par où elle percevait le son du violon. Irène, quand à elle, faisait tourner son verre entre ses longs doigts fins, fascinée par le mouvement du vin contre les parois transparentes. Et Julia parlait, parlait et parlait sans cesse. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire taire. Mais sa curiosité la poussa à sortir les _époux Holmes_ de leur torpeur : « Dites-moi, si c'n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr, depuis combien d'temps êtes-vous mariés ? »

Irène s'étouffa dans son vin, tendit que Sherlock envoyait balader sa minuscule macchabée. Il prit la parole, peu assuré : « Tr…Oui, c'est cela … Trois ans ». Adler acquiesça vivement. Mais la curieuse ne s'arrêta pas là : « Oh, vous avez dû faire un beau mariage ! Il faisait beau ? Vous aviez de nombreux invités, j'en suis sûre ! Et vôtre robe, Mrs Holmes ? J'adore les robes de mariée ! Vous accepteriez de me la montrer ? »

« Euh … C'est que … Je l'ai vendue à une friperie pour pallier aux frais du mariage ! », s'exclama la voleuse, peu rassurée.

« Ah … » la jeune fille afficha un air déçut. Profitant qu'elle ne parlait plus, Holmes invita la tablée à se lever et à aller faire une sieste. Comme Julia ne semblait pas emballée par cette idée, il lui fit un petit discours sur les bienfaits du sommeil, avant de l'abandonner devant la porte de sa chambre, entraînant Irène à sa suite. Une fois qu'ils furent enfermés dans son antre, ils purent soupirer à leur guise.

« Une sieste ! Si seulement elle savait qu'il est impossible de te faire dormir la nuit, alors en plein jour … » marmonna Adler.

« Tu ne voulais pas échapper aux bavardages de Miss Everseau ? Mais je t'en prie, va la rejoindre » fit-il sur un ton cassant.

Elle ne broncha pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un air impénétrable. Ils s'opposaient du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun d'eux ne voudrait baisser les yeux le premier. « Je te hais » « Je sais, moi aussi. » « Pourquoi, pourquoi ça doit toujours finir comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « Parce que c'est ainsi. » Parce qu'ils se haïssent autant qu'ils s'aiment, et qu'ils se haïssent parce qu'ils s'aiment, et qu'aimer les rend faibles. Ils ne se l'avoueront jamais, ils le savent, mais ils continuent, parce qu'ils ont besoin de se détruire pour vivre. Et ils s'embrassent, lentement, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils se défient encore, et ne se lâchent pas. Parce qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre.

À suivre …

**Bon voilà, ** un chapitre plus court que le précédent et qui ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'enquête, mais bon, je pense que tout le monde a déjà deviné l'identité du tueur (ou peut-être pas …). Désolée d'avoir été si longue à le poster, mais j'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps, alors … Trêve de bavardage : merci pour vos reviews, c'était sympa à lire. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre : la grande révélation finale !

Et le nom Everseau vient de la série « Enola Holmes » de Nancy Springer.


	3. Chapter 3 : Révélations Finales

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Holmes x Adler

**Disclaimer : **je ne possède rien, qu'on se le dise. Sherlock Holmes est aux ayant-droits de Conan Doyle et le film à Warner Broth.

**Chapitre 3 : Révélation(s) finale(s)**

« Ainsi, tout semble désigner Mrs O'Connor comme la coupable idéale. Mais ce serait trop facile. » Irène dissertait avec Sherlock autour du meurtre du père Collins. Mrs Hudson leur avait servit le thé dans le salon, et ils profitaient de l'absence de Julia, qui était sortie en ville, pour partager leurs opinions.

Holmes savait déjà qui était le coupable. Son cerveau l'avait deviné dès que Julia s'était confié à lui. Mais il patientait, voulant voir comment Irène raisonnait. Jusque là, elle s'en sortait honorablement.

Elle lui lança un regard furtif en lui passant le plateau de petits fours. Puis elle soupira de lassitude : « Sherlock … Tu sais qui est le coupable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire navré en guise de réponse.

« Je pense que ça veut dire oui … Superbe ! Je vais devoir attendre pour le découvrir ou tu compte me le révéler ? » dit-elle, le nez dans sa tasse.

Le détective lui décocha le même sourire, avant de s'affaler un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas.

« Hum … Je vois, tu viens d'être pris par un inspiration soudaine. Bon, je suis de trop, il me semble. Ça ne te dérange pas si je monte ma tasse de thé ? J'ai ce livre à finir. » En disant cela, elle désigna _Le Capital_, qui trônait au sommet d'une pile de romans annotés. Voyant que son amant avait sombré dans les méandres de son esprit, elle souleva sa tasse, la posa sur son livre, attrapa ses jupons et quitta la pièce.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Holmes cessa sa petite comédie et bondit sur ses pieds. Sur le montant de la cheminée, il attrapa sa pipe, la bourra et l'alluma. Puis, il entreprit de tourner en rond dans le salon, tout en évitant de se prendre les pieds dans l'un des objets qui traînaient par terre. Quelque chose le titillait, depuis ce matin. Quelque chose d'important dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Et cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Habituellement, Watson se chargeait de lui rappeler … Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Il suffisait qu'il lui demande.

Il enfila son manteau et dévala les marches qui menaient à l'entrée du 221B. Une fois dehors, il héla un cab et donna au cochet l'adresse du couple Watson.

Une bonne vint lui ouvrir. Elle le regarda gesticuler tandis qu'il lui expliquait la raison de sa venue. Mais voyant que la domestique se souciait peu de ses paroles, il lui demanda de l'annoncer auprès du maître de maison.

Watson vint accueillir son ami sur le pas de la porte et le guida dans son cabinet personnel. En chemin, ils croisèrent Mrs Watson. Holmes la salua d'un rapide hochement de tête, tandis qu'elle en faisait de même.

Une fois seuls, le docteur l'invita à s'asseoir en face de son bureau, tandis qu'il prenait place sur sa chaise de travail.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de vôtre visite, Holmes ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Il faut que vous m'aidiez, Watson. »

« Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » Voyant que le détective s'apprêtait à parler, il le coupa rapidement : « Je vous préviens : il est absolument hors de question que vous m'embarquiez à nouveau dans une de ces combines louches dont vous avez le secret et dans laquelle je risquerais de mourir à chaque coin de rue ! Je veux bien vous seconder dans une enquête, mais rien de dangereux pour moi. Je suis marié, maintenant. Je ne peux plus faire les mêmes folies qu'avant. Je suis sûr que vous me comprenez. Vous ne souhaiteriez pas accabler miss Adler d'un deuil, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il guetta la réponse de son ami, qui resta silencieux un moment. Puis il lui adressa un vague sourire, un peu perdu. La question de son ami le taraudait. Watson, voyant que le détective s'éloignait dans les sphères lointaines de son esprit démesuré, le rappela à lui en agita une main devant son visage.

« Hum … Pardon Watson, j'étais ailleurs. En fait, je viens vous voir parce que j'ai l'étrange impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi. Si vous pouviez m'aider … »

Le docteur sourit. Rien de périlleux, il était rassuré. Mais Holmes n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Décidant de l'ignorer, il sortit de sous son bureau un carnet relié à la couverture de cuir, puis l'ouvrit à la date du jour.

« Eh bien Holmes … D'après ce qui est noté ici, cela fait exactement un an que vous avez mis à jour le complot de Lord Blackwood. Si c'est à cela que vous pensiez … »

Holmes se leva alors vivement. La lumière venait de se faire dans son esprit. Les souvenirs affluaient. Il remercia rapidement son ami, qui n'y comprenait rien et repris en vitesse le chemin de Baker Street.

Dans le cab qui le ramenait chez lui, il songea à ce que cette date signifiait. Il laissa les sons venir à lui, les images le gagner … Tout prenait un sens.

_« Je vais te manquer, Sherlock. »_

_Il se retourne vers elle. Se baissant, il glisse une clé dans son corsage avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa tempe. Mais elle le retient. _

_« Faisons un pari. »_

_« Si tu le souhaites. »_

_« Je te donne un an, jour pour jour. Tu as un an pour trouver le nom du premier homme que j'ai aimé. Si ta réponse est bonne, je ne te manquerai plus jamais. Si elle est fausse, alors … »_

_« J'accepte le défi », murmura Holmes._

_Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se frôlent. Mais, se ravisant, il détacha son front du sien et se redressa, la laissant seule._

Il avait totalement oublié ce pari. Mais la réponse lui semblait évidente. Alors il chassa cette préoccupation de son esprit. Il était temps pour lui d'aller chercher son 'épouse' et d'aller démasquer l'assassin du père Collins.

~oOo~

« Aaa-tchoum ! »

Irène leva les yeux de son livre pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. À l'entrée du grenier se tenait Holmes, qui supportait apparemment mal la poussière ambiante.

« Je ne comprend pas comment tu fais pour apprécier cet endroit … » commença-t-il, une main devant la bouche pour étouffer un autre éternuement. « Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Je suis venu te chercher : nous partons pour Gloswell. Il est temps de révéler à la face du monde l'identité du tueur ! »

« À la face du monde, rien que ça … » Irène se leva et épousseta sa robe. « Bon, allons-y. Je me fais une joie de redevenir 'madame Holmes' pour la dernière fois. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et il lui offrit son bras. Souriante, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et le suivit.

~oOo~

« Mr et Mrs Holmes ! Soyez les bienvenus ! Venez, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! Dinah ! Dinah ! Ah, vous voilà ! Je sais que vous êtes nouvelle ici, mais il va falloir apprendre à venir quand on vous appelle ! Bon, vous apporterez du thé pour quatre personne dans le Petit Salon ! »

Mr O'Connor semblait d'humeur joviale. Il les accueillit à bras ouverts. Son épouse, contrairement à lui, était livide. Irène lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Le voyant, elle fut agité d'un long frisson. La voleuse fronça les sourcils. Mrs O'Connor était forcément coupable !

Sherlock s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, accepta poliment la tasse qu'on lui tendait puis se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de ses hôtes et de sa pseudo-épouse.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de révéler la conclusion de cette enquête. » Tous le fixaient dans un silence quasi-religieux. « Mais pour cela, j'aimerai que l'on fasse venir le personnel de maison dans son intégralité. Cela les concerne. »

Mr O'Connor s'exécuta avec empressement et, bientôt, ils virent arriver une vieille cuisinière, une autre domestique qui se rangea d'un air inquiet au côté de la dénommée Dinah, un homme épais qui semblait être le jardinier ainsi qu'un garçon bien mit et à l'air hautain dont l'accoutrement indiquait qu'il était le cocher de la famille. Irène fit immédiatement le rapprochement : il devait être Nils Bulstrode, l'amant de Scarlett O'Connor.

Ils se placèrent un peu partout dans le salon, évitant les meubles et les bibelots. Holmes parcourut l'assemblée du regard puis se leva. Il arborait une expression à mi-chemin entre l'ennui et l'évidence, un de ces visages dont lui seul avait le secret, tant il ne pouvait se contenter de la bêtise des autres. Il parla d'une voix calme, sa pipe vissée au coin de sa bouche, marchant autour de la table basse sur laquelle était servit le thé.

« Nous savons que le père Collins a été tué d'un coup unique, par quelqu'un d'expérimenté. Il a été prit pas surprise. J'ai bien vite écarté la piste d'un crime religieux. La personne qui l'a tué avait accès à la clef de l'église, ce qui réduisait considérablement mon champ d'investigation : ce ne pouvait être que quelqu'un vivant ici. Domestiques … comme maîtres. » En disant cela, il lança un regard appuyé à Mrs O'Connor, qui se dandina sur son siège. « Après ma première visite, une domestique a été abruptement renvoyée par cette dame. » Il désigna la maîtresse de maison, qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Cette jeune fille, Julia, est venu trouver asile chez moi … enfin, chez _nous_, en échange de renseignements. » Irène lui adressa un sourire. « Ce qu'elle m'a appris a fait considérablement avancer l'enquête. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Ma femme avait promis que nous reviendrions une seconde fois le lendemain, ce que j'ai fait, sans sa compagnie, cependant. » La voleuse soupira : elle avait dû se coltiner Julia le temps que son amant retourne à Gloswell. « J'ai profité de cette seconde visite pour me renseigner sur le personnel de la maison. Martha, votre cuisinière, » poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Mr O'Connor, « a tendance à piocher dans vos réserves de douceurs mais ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. » La vieille femme rougit violemment. Irène, quant à elle, se demanda de quel déguisement il avait usé pour soutirer ces renseignements. « Miss Dinah est nouvelle, donc elle n'est pas concernée. Miss Jane, vôtre seconde domestique, est enceinte de trois mois et fait tout pour vous le cacher. Le père est Jack, le fils des Clarfinger, vos voisins. Je doute qu'il reconnaisse sa paternité. »

Holmes fit une pause et se rassit, laissant le temps à la jeune femme de fondre en larme, à Mr O'Connor de la réprimander violemment et aux deux domestiques de quitter la pièce sous les menaces de leur patron. Irène, atterrée, regardait fixement son amant. Comment osait-il ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il venait peut-être de briser la vie et la réputation d'une pauvre innocente ? Mais le détective ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Une fois les esprits remis de la nouvelle, il se redressa et repris ses déductions.

« Je n'ai rien relevé de particulier au sujet de votre jardinier. C'est le cas de Mr Bulstrode, votre cocher, qui m'a intéressé. » Mrs O'Connor devint plus blanche que neige. « Je déclare Nils Bulstrode, ici présent, coupable du meurtre de Mr Collins, prêtre à Gloswell. » Un grand silence suivit la nouvelle. Holmes continua. « Il a subtilisé la clef de l'église et s'y est glissé en toute discrétion. Je sais que Nils vous accompagne à la chasse, » fit-il en désignant son client, « il est rabatteur et a l'habitude d'achever les prises avec un bâton de bois épais. Il s'est servit du même sur le prêtre, qui n'a rien vu venir. Le coup précis témoignait d'une grande expérience. Bien sûr, il avait un mobile … »

Irène passa une main sur son visage. Et voilà, non content d'avoir révélé une grossesse non désirée il allait mettre à jour une histoire d'adultère qui causerait sûrement la fin du couple O'Connor. Elle en voulait à Sherlock et elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas deviné l'identité pourtant assez évidente du coupable. Elle devait se retenir de se lever et de battre Holmes à coup d'ombrelle pour le faire taire.

« Mrs O'Connor était sa maîtresse. Julia l'avait découvert et avait tout confié au prêtre. S'en étant rendu compte, il a voulu le faire taire. La mort était la meilleure solution. C'est presque misérable de voir à quoi il a été réduit par amour pour votre épouse, qui n'a fait que le manipuler tout au long de cette affaire. Il lui est entièrement dévoué, et n'a pas hésité à tuer pour elle. Au fond, c'est elle la vraie coupable. »

Le silence le plus lourd qu'on eut jamais connut flottait dans la pièce. Holmes, sentant qu'il commençait à être vraiment de trop (étonnant de sa part), enfonça son chapeau, attrapa le bras de Irène et lança un rapide « Au plaisir de vous revoir » avant de quitter la pièce. Son amante le regarda furieusement mais sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Londres.

~oOo~

Le soir venu, elle était allongée dans le lit de Holmes, son livre devant les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait encore là. Sa colère était retombée, mais elle lui en voulait toujours.

Il entra quelques temps plus tard et se glissa à ses côtés. Il venait d'accompagner Julia à la gare, où elle avait pris un train qui la conduirait chez elle.

Sherlock resta muet un moment puis finit par demander : « Tu m'en veux ? »

La voleuse lui adressa un grognement en guise de réponse. Il prit cela pour un « oui ».

Ils passèrent un quart d'heure silencieux mais, n'y tenant plus, le détective lança : « Tu sais quel jour on est ? »

« Non, » lui répondit-elle d'une voix renfrognée. Il avait cependant piqué sa curiosité.

« A vrai dire, la date importe peu. Seul compte l'événement passé, il y a tout juste un an. »

Irène ferma brutalement son livre et se redressa sur son coude pour se retrouver en face de lui : « Tu veux dire… Un an depuis l'affaire Blackwood ? » Sa voix était blanche.

Il hocha la tête. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé … Tu sais, le premier homme que tu as aimé. C'est cet avocat, celui avec qui tu t'étais mariée … Norton quelque chose … »

« Godfrey Norton ? » Elle fut subitement déçue. Il n'avait pas trouvé … A vrai dire, l'enjeu du pari lui importait peu, elle ne comptait pas vraiment le tenir. Mais elle se sentait quelque peu blessée. Bien qu'elle sache, au fond d'elle, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Non, car elle ne lui dirait jamais.

Elle masqua la tristesse dans ses yeux et prit un sourire mutin, remettant son masque après ce moment de faiblesse passagère. Elle se pencha vers lui, murmurant un « perdu, tu as faux » sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Il répondit maladroitement à son baiser, caressant la peau de son cou, dénudant petit à petit ses épaules.

Leur échange se fit bientôt plus passionné et aucun d'eux n'évoqua le pari avorté ni l'affaire O'Connor. Ils se laissèrent juste emporter par la volupté de cette nuit.

Irène, dans la valse des corps, s'abandonna pour la première fois toute entière. Elle voudrait lui dire, malgré tout, à travers ses baisers et ses caresses. Lui donner la réponse à sa question silencieuse. « Qui ? » Alors elle se donna à lui sans concession, se laissant pour une fois être faible. Et, dans chacun de ses gestes, elle lui répondait : « C'est toi. Toi seul. Le premier et le dernier homme que j'ai aimé. » Mais elle ne desserre les lèvres que pour gémir. Le reste est un message silencieux qui se perd dans la brume de leurs corps transpirants. Elle ne sait si il l'entend et le comprend. Mais au moins, elle lui répond.

Demain, elle remettra son armure. Demain, elle ne se laissera plus faiblir. L'aube emportera le souvenir de son abandon. Mais pour cette nuit, seul comptent les soupirs.

~oOo~

« Ah ! Bonjour Holmes ! Je vous cherchais. Où est miss Adler ? »

« Partie. Il y a trois jours. Elle m'a laissé ça pour vous. »

Watson regarda avec curiosité l'enveloppe que lui tendait son ami. Il se promit de l'ouvrir une fois chez lui. En attendant, il fouilla le bureau du détective pour en soustraire toute trace de substances illicites et dangereuses. Il connaissait son ami et ses sautes d'humeur, qui étaient particulièrement violentes quand son amante disparaissait alors il prenait ses précautions pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Une fois son inspection terminée, il discuta un moment avec Holmes puis prit congé.

Il ne pu attendre l'arrivée du fiacre pour déchirer le papier de la missive. Il y trouva une liasse de feuilles couvertes d'une écriture délicate et féminine, ainsi qu'une lettre qui lui était adressée :

_Cher Monsieur Watson,_

_Lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, je ne serai sûrement plus sur le sol anglais. Vous trouverez dans cette enveloppe le compte-rendu de l'enquête que j'ai menée aux côtés de Sherlock. Je ne sais si vous écrivez encore ses aventures, mais vous en tirerez peut-être une nouvelle. _

_Mon message est court, je vais donc à l'essentiel. Prenez bien soin de Sherlock. Assurez vous qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré en mon absence. Je ne sais quand je reviendrai, mais je me mets à espérer que ce sera bientôt. Je sais que vous êtes le mieux placé pour veiller sur lui._

_Je vous en remercie_

_Saluez votre épouse de ma part,_

_Miss Irène Adler_

_PS : Vous seriez aimable de signaler à Sherlock que je lui ai emprunté _Le Capital_ de Karl Marx, que je n'avais pas finit. S'il râle, dites-lui que le dernier homme avec qui j'ai cohabité a perdu l'intégralité de son argenterie, sans espoirs de la revoir un jour. Merci à vous._

**FIN**

**Ou commencement de toutes choses …**

Cette fic est finie. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous a plu et que les personnages n'étaient pas trop OOC, même par rapport au film. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et n'hésitez pas à en laisser sur ce chapitre. Je compte sur vos conseils et avis. Pour les français, il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire comme moi, c'est à dire activer le décompte pour la sortie de Sherlock Holmes 2.

**SPOILERS SH 2 JEUX D'OMBRES ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS VOUS GACHER LA SURPRISE !**

Et si Irène meurt vraiment dans le film, comme j'ai pu le lire sur le net, je jure d'écrire le récit de sa « résurrection ». Alors, guettez vos écrans !


End file.
